Unwritten
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Harry ist verzweifelt. Es ist Weihnachten, Voldemort ist zurück und Sirius fiel durch den Vorhang. Kann er das alleine durchstehen? Aber ist er wirklich alleine?


Disclaimer: Dumbledore und Harry gehören nicht mir, sondern ich leihe sie mir nur ab und zu von J.K.Rowling aus.

Note: Das hier hatte ich X-Mas angefangen, hielt es aber nicht für gut genug. Meine Freundin ist anderer Ansicht und deshalb frage ich euch. Wollt Ihr mehr oder lasse ich das hier lieber in der Kiste unter meinem Bett verschwinden? RR, please.

* * *

**_Unwritten_**

_Reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it_

Es klirrte vor Frost und ließ den Atem als kleine Wolke in der Luft stehen. Das braun der kahlen Bäume war mit strahlend weißem Schnee bedeckt, der die starken Äste mit sanfter Gewalt zu Boden drücken versuchte. Jeder Schritt hinterließ das leise doch unverkennbare Knirschen, welches nur im Winter zu hören war.

Die Trauerweiden am Rande des Sees berührten fast die Fläche aus Eis, versteckt unter feinem weißen Puder. Eiszapfen hingen vereinzelt von den Ästen. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne waren kraftvoll genug, um mit goldenem Schein die Dämmerung zu durchbrechen.

Harry stand am gefrorenen Ufer und blickte hinüber zum Schloss. Alle Lichter waren an hinter den unendlich vielen Fenstern. Die Dächer, Zinnen und Türme glitzerten unter Millionen kleinen Eiskristallen und ließen die Burg noch festlicher erscheinen. Durch den Torbogen leuchtete der riesige Weihnachtsbaum im Innenhof und sandte seine bunten Lichter durch den immer dunkler werdenden Abend.

Der Nordwind brachte einen eisigen Hauch und Harry zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. Seinen Umhang enger um die schmalen Schultern ziehend und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, versuchte er sich warm zu halten. Er durfte nicht hier sein, es war zu gefährlich sagten die Mitglieder des Ordens. Jetzt, da Voldemort wieder zurück war sollte er sich immer in Begleitung eines Erwachsenen aufhalten, sobald er die schützende Burg verließ. Aber er hatte die ständig besorgten Blicke einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Gelächter schallte von fern zu ihm herüber und leises Glockengeläut. Ron, Hermine und all seine anderen Freunde waren im warmen Schloss und trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest. Er konnte nicht einmal darüber lächeln.

Das Dunkel der hereinbrechenden Nacht verbarg die Tränen und Schatten auf Harrys Gesicht. Die Kälte, die durch alle seine Poren drang störte ihn nicht. Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich war, so fühlte er sich doch unendlich allein. Noch nie zuvor hatte er seine Eltern dermaßen vermisst. Und Sirius.

Vor allem Sirius. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass er seine Eltern nie getroffen hatte. Jedenfalls nicht, dass er sich erinnern könnte. Sirius war real, jemand, den er fassen konnte. Immer da und all das, was er Vater und Freund hatte nennen können.

Unwillkürlich ballte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten. Das Papier in der Linken knirschte und der Raureif, der sich durch die Kälte auf es gelegt hatte, schmolz auf seiner Haut. Das Wasser verwischte die Tinte auf dem Pergament und machte den letzten Brief, den Harry jemals an Sirius geschrieben hatte unleserlich.

Doch aus seiner rechten Hand quollen dicke Blutstropfen. Die Scherben aus silbernen Glas hatten sich tief in die kühle Haut gebohrt. Warum er die Überreste des Zwei-Wege-Spiegels mitgenommen hatte, wusste Harry selbst nicht so genau.

Erneute Tränen drangen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor und gefroren fast augenblicklich auf seinen Wangen. Seine Schultern zuckten unter fast lautlosen Schluchzern. Trauer und Schmerz ließen ihn auf die Knie sinken und sein tränenumflortes Gesicht in seinen Armen verbergen. Seine Hände hielten weiter fest, was Harry mitgebracht hatte.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, das seine Kleidung durchweichte. Dass seine Glieder fast starr vor Kälte wurden. Alles was zählte war das Leid, welches endlich seinen Weg nach draußen gefunden hatte.

* * *

Eisgraue Augen beobachteten ihn. Sie spiegelten den Schmerz den Harry fühlte in einer Art und Weise wieder, die tief ins Herz schnitt. Die langen grauen Haare und der wallende Bart die das weise, alte Gesicht umrahmten waren von Eisfäden durchzogen. Der spitze Hut war in der selben tiefblauen Farbe wie der lange Umhang. Silberne Sterne waren in den dicken Stoff gewoben, die fast ebenso leuchteten wie die echten Sterne oben am Himmelszelt.

Geschmeidig trat Professor Dumbledore auf den weinenden Harry zu. Seine Hände berührten beruhigend dessen Rücken, doch der bemerkte es kaum. Erstaunlich kräftig für sein Alter zog Dumbledore ihn hoch und drückte Harry schützend an seine Brust. Schlanke Arme umschlossen ihn und hielten den zitternden, eiskalten Jungen fest an sich gedrückt, um ihm Wärme zu spenden. Immer heftiger schüttelten Weinkrämpfe seinen Körper worauf der Professor schirmend seinen Umhang um den schlanken Körper legte. Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd, doch anstatt sich darum zu kümmern, wiegte er Harry wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.

Leise flüsternd redete der Schulleiter vor sich her. Worte in einer Sprache die niemand verstand. Mit einer Wirkung, die ein paar Rehe erschrocken vom Ufer des Sees aufschreckte.

Ein paar Raben schüttelten verwundert den Kopf. Zu seltsam war auch, was sich dort ihren Augen bot.

Inmitten des frostigen Windes saß ein alt wirkender Zauberer auf seinen Knien im Schnee. Auf seinem Schoss ein Junge, fast schon zu erwachsen um ihn ein Kind zu nennen und weinte bitterlich. Doch um die Beiden herum hatte sich ein Sturm gebildet, der hell wie die Sonne glänzte. Das Strahlen bereitete sich langsam von seinen äußeren Wirbeln aus und erfasste mit dunstigen Fingern alles, was sich in ihm befand. Es war wie ein Tornado aus Wärme und Licht, der alle Kälte vertrieb.

Ein Lächeln durchzog das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. War das nicht der Sinn von Weihnachten? Für einander da zu sein? Geborgenheit und Trost zu spenden? Und nur das war im Moment wichtig. Der Rest konnte warten bis später, wenn die Tränen versiegt waren und das Leid nicht mehr ganz so prominent war. Jetzt brauchten sie nur diesen Wirbelwind aus Liebe.

Tbc

Zu schmalzig? Na ja, Weihnachtsstimmung eben.


End file.
